Artificial Memories
by Greasy-Llama-chan
Summary: Kagome doesn't remember anything past 8 years ago. When her family moves to a shrine in Tokyo, everything seems just too familar. Why does this girl called " Kikyo" hate her so much? Kagome doesn't even know her...or does she? And why is everyone so rude!


Fan Fiction- Artificial Memories

I don't own Inu-puppy

Warnings : language, and that's all that I know of... AND MAJOR OOC!

CHAPTER 1

Raven hair swirled around her as she stood there, dazed. What was this place? It was kind of like another world... but, different. She surely didn't like it, not at all, there wasn't a solid ground, everything was this sickening, undescribable colour, but it made her sick. Taking a step was the first thing that she tried to do, so she took one, but only one.

Glad that the 'ground' didn't give way beneath her feet, she sighed. That was always the cause of her usual uneasiness, falling. It didn't matter what she was falling from, but it was all falling none the less, and she didn't care for it. Honestly though, she didn't even know why she was afriad of it, but it just sent her shivering.

" Okay..." she mummbled to herself. " Regain your thoughts...where is this?" Feeling confident in the ground beneath her feet for a moment, she took another step. Much to her displeasure, she fell. A scream tore from her throat as he plumeted to the ground, only to stop, floating in the air... or whatever it was. " This is really weird, what's going on here?"

Blood. The scent so think and suffocating, choking her out. Where did it come from? It wasn't there a moment ago...blood. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. Opening her mouth to see if she could get some air, but instead, a viscus liquid found it's way down her throat into her aching loungs.

" I can't... breathe...!"

" Kagome?" A voice called out, unfocused and unrecodnized. " Kagome?! Kag-"

" AH!" She screamed and bolted upwards. A bad move on her part, and she came head to head with who other then her little brother.

" OW!" He whined, reteating and holding his head. " What's wrong, sis?" He asked, innocently, still suporting his head.

" Ow... ah, Sota?" Kagome asked, looking over at him, also holding her own head in one of her hands. " Nothing's wrong, I was just... having a nightmare is all. Why did you wake me up?"

" A nightmare? Wouldn't you of wanted to wake up then? Anyways, we're here. Mom told me to come wake you up..."

Kagome paused. _We're here...? Where is...?_

" OH!" She hollered, giving her brother her full attention. " I completely forgot that we were moving!" Sota looked up at her as if she had seriously misplaced her brain somewhere, or lost it while she was sleeping. Kagome glared at her brother, offended that he would spare her such a glance. " Well, sorry, I was sleeping ok! And it was a weird dream! Don't blame me if I'm a bit of a scatter brain!"

" A bit of a scatter brain? You're a complete scatter brain!" Sota yelled back, weary of her threatening glare. Why, he didn;t know, since she seldomly acted on her emotions, but this time, she looked ready to kill, and he wasn't going to gamble. He was never good at cards anyways... not that he knew how to play. " Mom and Gramps and the moving guys already moved everything into the house! Mom said she wanted you to start with your room."

" Hai, hai," Kagome grumbled. She forced her tired body out of the back of the truck. What had possessed her mother to allow her to sleep back there, she would never know, but she was greatful that she did. Once her feet had hit the ground, she looked ahead of her. Stairs, That was all that she could see, just stairs. Apparantly, they were moving into a shrine ground, so it was old fashion japanese architecture... in the heart of Tokyo? She would never understand that... but it looked like a really nice house.

_Wow..._ she mentally gasped, as she reached the top of the stairs. It really was a shrine. There was a huge house and a huge shrine yard. It was so cool, for lack of any better terms.

" Kagome, dear, your stuff is in your room, alright? I want you to start organizing things, and I'll call you down for dinner when it's ready," her mother called from the house entrance.

" Ok!" She replied, walking into the house and up the stairs, only to pause. " Which room is mine?" She asked.

" Oh! It's the one at the end of the hall with the door open,"

" Thanks!" Kagome sighed, this was so tiring. Moving all the time, well, not all the time, this is was the first, that she knew of atleast. Without moch more though, she walked into her new room, looking around. The walls were baby blue, and the furniture was actually very modern, considering the outside appearance of the house. Her boxes were in her room already, and some were unpacked. Her nick nacks were set up along the computer desk and the shelves on the walls. All that was left was to unpack her clothing and bedding and she was done. " This is strange... it's all so... familiar..."

It was. Everything about the room seemed familiar, like she'd known it before, or like she'd seen this all before, but she didn't know why. This was her first time in Tokyo... so why was she thinking such things? And feeling such a strange familiarity? It just wasn't right.

_This place is so weird... why is it so familiar...? _She thought, as she spread out her sheets. _It feels like I was here before.., but it's not something I remember... mind you, I don't remember anything past 8 years ago... but, was I here before then? Mother said that this is our first time here... was it a dream or something...?_

In no time flat, her bed was made, and boy, was she tired, she didn't really even feel like eating anything. With all the energy she had left, she let her tired, sore body hit her matress harder then it should of.

_Even this bed feels familiar..._

" Bloody hell!" She yelled, getting sick of this familiar feeling that she couldn't place or figure out. Frustrated, she punched her pillow as hard as she could. " God damn it! I'm so sick of this feeling! What the hell is going on?!" Kagome screamed as loud as she could, glad that she'd thought of stuffing her face with pillow before she did so.

After a few moments of the sickening silence, she heard a knock on her door.

" Kagome? Dinner is ready..." her mother called from the other side of the door.

" I'll be right down," Kagome answered, getting up off the bed and chucking the abused pillow to the ground. She walked over to her closet, and ( violently ) opened the door, picking through her clothing for a few new clothe items. Once she found herself a black tank top and a pair of loose pink pj bottoms, she tore off her old clothing ( quite litterally too, since she could of sworn she heard something rip ) and started redressing herself.

From the corner of her eye, she caught a look at herself in the body length mirror hanging on the wall. She paused and face it, to get a better look at herself. Her hair was getting long, it was down to about the middle of her back. Leaning in, she examined the lines under her eyes and frowned. Bags. God she hated bags, she really needed to get more sleep. Her face held a blank expression as brown eyes started right at her. After a moment, she smiled at the mirror, noticing how fake her smile really looked.

" I hope no one else can tell how fake my smiles are... that would be a bother..." she growled, pulling her shirt over her head, straightening it, then looking at her appearance again. _Wow... was I really that flat? _She asked herself, turning to the side. Frowning again, she brought her hands to her hips. _I'm a pole... I really need to gain a little weight... _turning more, she glared at what the mirror was showing her. _My ass can NOT be that big! I really have to work that off... Gods, I hope the uniform here can cover that up..._

" Kagome?! Dinner is getting cold!" She heard her mother call from the kitchen.

" Ah, coming!" Kagome called back, forgetting about her figure momentarily, and running out of her room and down into the kitchen. Everyone was already sitting at the table and starting into their meals. Her mother smiled at her sweetly, before filling Kagome's plate with a little bit of everything there was on the table. " Sorry, I was just finishing up in my room,"

" It's alright, dear," her mother smiled sweetly again. How she envied that smile, always so friendly and honest. She would never have a smile like that, she'd sat infront of mirrors for hours trying to make one before, and she never could. " Sota, don't play with your food,"

" I know, I know,"

" Sota, could you pass the salt please?"

" Sure thing Gramps,"

" Kagome?"

" Huh, hai? What is it? Is something on my face?" Kagome asked, dumbly, snapping out of the daze she'd unknowingly thrown herself into.

" Iie, but you seem to be spacing out alot lately. Is everything alright?"

" Mm...it's fine, mom, don't worry about it!" Kagome smiled reassuringly. No matter how fake her smile was, her family always bought it. " Ah, it's getting cold... Itadakimasu!"

End chapter 1

Hope you guys liked it! Please R & R! I will love yous forever!


End file.
